durararafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Kimiko
Ai Kimiko (喜美子愛 Ai Kimiko) is a Childhood friend of Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. She is very talented in Martial arts and is super strong. Anything she punches crumbles into tiny pieces. She is Also a Model and Owns her own Costume Sho BackGround Ai's mom died when she was a newborn baby and her dad mysteriously left when she was little so Ai lives by herself. She got enough money to attended Raira Academy. There she ran into Izaya, Shizuo and Shinra and started talking to them. She became Best Friends with them. Shizuo and Izaya started developing feelings for her and thus there long hated rivaly for each other began. Ai then left Ikebukuro and went to live somewhere else for a while until one day after a couple of years she decided to come back. Personality Ai is nice and caring to everyone but when you get on her bad side, WATCH OUT! Ai is very good at martial arts and is known as "The Hidden Weapon Mistess" because she hides weapons on her person and at the right moment, pulls them out and throws them. She has perfect aim and can make anything a weapon. She also has super strength and can turn anything she punches into tiny little pieces. Ai sometimes hides her feelings and is totally oblivious to Izaya and Shizuo's feelings for her. Ai stands up for herself and others and can dodge almost any attack. Weapons This is a List of Weapons Ai has and hides every well. *Kunai *Shuriken (Throwing Stars) *Tantō (short sword) *Bō (long staff) Job Ai is a Costume creator and creates cute costume's that she makes and wears. Ai also is a Weapon's Mistress and Martial arts master. It runs in her family. Ai is also a model for costume's and is famous. Here are an example of some of Ai's Costume's she makes and wear's: *Maid Costume ( Fave one out of all of them ) *Chinese Dress Costume *Neko Girl Costume *Shrine Maiden Costume *Ninja Costume *School Girl Costume (INFO: The picutres on this page of what Ai looks like in many different drawing styles in the costumes that are listed here. i got the pictures online) Relationships Shizuo Heiwajima Page: Shizuo Heiwajima Ai meet Shizuo when she first atteneded Raira Acadmey. She became best friends with him and the more they got to know each other, the more he statred to develop feelings for her. Ai cares about Shizuo alot and always helps him out with anything and she can calm his anger down. Shizuo is afriad that at times his anger might one day hurt her and she says "Shizuo, you can't hurt me. I know you can't. I believe in you". Shizuo found out Izaya also has feelings for Ai, so thats why he dislikes him. Izaya Orihara Page: Izaya Orihara Ai meet Izaya when she first came to Raira Academy. She became best friends with him and they got to know each other more. Izaya started to develop feelings for Ai but he keeps them a secert unless he and Ai are alone. Ai cares for Izaya also and likes to hug him and talk to him. When Izaya is alone with Ai he says "I love the whole human race, except for shizuo, but there's one person out there i love a lot more and always have ever since we meet..... and that's you my sweet Ai." When Izaya found out Shizuo had feelings for Ai too, he just grined and said "well this should be interesting..." Shinra Kishitani They were best friend in school and still are. Ai comes to Shinra when something is wrong. Shinra is like her doctor. Ai is so happy shinra found love with Celty and she is always supporting them. Celty Sturluson Ai sees Celty as a Big Sister or a sister friend and knows that she's a dullahan. Ai is ok with that and thinks thats what make's her awesome. Ai talks to Celty and helps her out in her times of need and says she thinks shinra and her make a cute couple. ( Ai doesn't know that Izaya has Celty's head. ) Anri Sonohara Ai is friends with Anri and wants to help her become less shy and have more confidence in herself. she totally thinks Anri and Mikado should go out. Ai wants Anri to model with her.